The present invention relates generally to display hanger devices and more particularly to display hangers which are adapted to be secured to a variety of ceiling structures so as to enable a suitable display to be suspended therefrom.
It is often desirable to be able to suspend displays such as signs, advertising materials or the like from the ceilings of business establishments so as to attract the attention of consumers to particular products. In many cases, the supplier of the product to be advertised by the display will supply both the display materials to the business establishment along with means for suspending same from a ceiling or the like. Accordingly, it is desirable for the supplier providing the display and suspension means to be able to limit the use of the suspension means to displays for his product. In order to attach the suspension means to the ceiling it was generally necessary for the owner or manager of the establishment to procure a ladder or other suitable means so as to gain sufficient height to reach the ceiling. Maneuvering ladders or the like around counters, shelves, and other floor level displays is a difficult task and may deter the proprietor from utilizing the display. Also, there is the possibility that the individual may fall from the ladder while installing the display resulting in injury to himself and other floor level displays. Further, because of the various types of ceiling constructions encountered it was necessary for either the supplier of the display or the business proprietor to procure a variety of screws, wire, and other suitable anchoring means.
Accordingly, the present invention overcomes these disadvantages in providing a display hanger which may easily be installed in a variety of ceiling constructions from floor level thereby eliminating the need for ladders or the like. Further, the display hanger of the present invention may be provided with a variety of ceiling attachment means which enable it to be secured to practically any type of ceiling construction ranging from plaster or wall board to suspended ceilings. Also, as the display hanger of the present invention requires the use of a removable pin member from which the display is directly suspended, competitors are effectively discouraged from utilizing the hanger for advertising their own products.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.